


Maybe, Hopefully, Probably Not

by TheMaidenOfTheHunt



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaidenOfTheHunt/pseuds/TheMaidenOfTheHunt
Summary: A series of unrelated story prompts or summaries. I may write these in the future but they’re also open to adoption if anyone wants, or even better, a collaboration with someone else.Fandoms are likely to include Percy Jackson, Descendants, Avengers and Hetalia.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 2





	1. Clownfish (PJO)

**Author's Note:**

> Gender fluid (quite literally) Percy x Annabeth

So after the whole fiasco with picking up Bianca and Nico at the school Artemis pulls Percy aside and asks if he would want to join the hunt. Percy is really confused because he thought the hunt was only for girls. Artemis looks confused for a minute before explaining that all children of Poseidon can switch between genders and Poseidon usually nudged his children into staying in their male form after birth due to sexism, especially during the era of Ancient Greece. It’s also why there are so few female demigods of Percy, those were usually stubborn enough to switch back fairly young or their mothers insisted on their daughters remaining daughters and Poseidon is a pretty good lover (excluding the fact that he’s married). 

Artemis can kinda tell that Percy was female at birth and nudges him into his female form. Percy admittedly freaks out but declines joining because he does want to stay at camp and with his Mom and then he figures out how to switch on his own. Percy kinda pushes the whole gender switching thing to the back of his mind and rarely switches during the next few years until after the Giant War is done. She did have a few daring moments where she shifted, and took a stroll through New York City and boy did she get cat called a lot.

The seven decide to go on vacation to a hotel ran by naiads/nymphs or any other Greek mythological creatures. Annabeth and Percy are sharing a room and one day while the girls are at a spa Percy gets the intense urge to shift into his female form and so he does. Female Percy is about 5'2'' and slender with curves in just the right places, think Beyonce type of figure. Her hair is about waist length and wavy and very dainty facial features and she basically looks like a goddess. She decides to go take a bath and falls asleep in the warm water. Annabeth comes back into the room and is alarmed because why is there a random girl dead(?) in her room and where is Percy. Percy wakes up at her alarmed shout and forgets that she's in her female form and just casually greets Annabeth and gets up to hug her. Annabeth assumes she's a naid or something and assumes she slept with Percy and it takes a while to explain.

After Annabeth calms down, she yells at Percy for never telling but then immediately feels bad because Percy's pitiful puppydog eyes are even more effective in this form. Annaneth then convinces Percy to tell the other about this form and then she borrows Annabeth's clothes which fit really weird cause shes shorter and bustier than Annabeth. So then they take a trip to the boutique and get Percy some better fitting clothes and then go to meet their friends. Everyone also freaks out but Hazel and Piper are just happy to have another female friend to hang out with and do girl things with. They go back to their rooms eventually in order to go to sleep. Percy changes in front of Annabeth and for the 2nd time today Annabeth is wondering is she bisexual or Percy-sexual because she’s still very attracted to female Percy.


	2. Jellyfish (PJO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy x Annabeth  
> And  
> Percy x Nico

If a jellyfish is cut in two, the pieces of the jellyfish can regenerate and create two new organisms. Similarly, if a jellyfish is injured, it may clone itself and potentially produce hundreds of offspring.

The demigods were in the midst of a rather intense battle, and it appeared that they were on the losing side. They were being overrun by monsters on all sides, from hellhounds to dracnea and even a drakon. Annabeth was scheming hard, trying to figure out a strategy while she kept herself and her fellow demigods alive. They'd fought together for so long that

Percy and the other demigods are in the midst of a battle and they're getting overrun by monsters, likely after the Giant War. Percy gets cut in half, literally while saving Annabeth's life during the Battle which invigorates the others to fight harder to avenge Percy, also Annabeth is obviously distraught. They're trying their best to lead the monsters away from his body so they can't desecrate his body further. After killing all the monsters they come back and see ….two Percy's, both also mostly naked who are just seated on the ground confused. They casually wave at the other demigods and ask "wassup" and speak in sync and someone definitely faints from confusion. 

Jason and Frank give them their shirts which are pretty big on them since they haven't gained weight since coming from Tartarus and are both pretty skinny. Then they bring them back to Chiron who's baffled until eventually they run across a few Naiads who are pretty old while the Percy's walk along the beach shore. One of the Naiads leave and then return with a book which Annabeth reads. 

Everyone in the camp is admittedly freaked out and Annabeth is wondering what that means for their relationship and one Percy admits that they're bisexual and that they are interested in someone else. So Annabeth gets one Percy and the other Percy gets with a male, perhaps Nico. Also one of the Percy's has to take a new name and gets their identity fabricated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellyfish are cool.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from Frank actually, being a distant descendant of Poseidon somehow gave him shapeshifting powers so why not Percy who’s a direct descendant get shaleshifting powers in a different way.
> 
> Also clownfish, you guys should definitely google it.
> 
> Also anyone interested in collabing or adopting feel free to shoot be a DM on discord, my username is huntress#5820.


End file.
